The present invention relates generally to the production of laminated glass windshields and, more particularly, to a method of and affixing rear view mirror mounting anchor devices or mounts in a precise location on the inboard surfaces of such windshields.
The placement of anchoring devices or mounts on the inboard surfaces of windshields for the attachment thereto of rear view mirror assemblies is well know. Generally, these mounts are formed of metal bodies having mirrow attaching fastening arrangements and are provided with a layer of heat and pressure sensitive plastic material on one face thereof for permanently bonding the mount to the inner surface of the inboard lite of the windshield. One known procedure of affixing such mirror mounts to the inner surfaces of windshields involves the use of manually operated hand tools after the windshield has been completely assembled with the component parts thereof at least partially bonded to each other. This assembled windshield is advanced on a conveyer system and the above mentioned hand-operated tool, also mounted on the conveyor, is clamped about the mount and the opposite side of the windshield for a period of time during the advancement of the windshield on the conveyor system to apply the necessary heat and pressure to effect the bond. A tool for each windshield is required as the windshields are advanced in spaced relation on the conveyor and from three to five attendants are required to perform the necessary operations. It can be readily appreciated that such manual operations seriously impair efficiency in a mass production operation, adding materially to production costs. Also, the attendant fatigue and human error in performing such arduous tasks often results in the placement of the mounts off center of the windshield thereby locating the rear view mirror in a position which does not offer optimum viewing area.
Sometimes, locator devices are employed to properly position the mount centrally of the opposite transverse edges of the windshield and a predetermined distance from the upper or top edge of the windshield. The use of such devices further encumber production, also adding to production costs.